Meeting Me
by Imagine The Dreamers
Summary: ORIGINALLY A ONE SHOT! Booth and Bones meet David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel, and let's just say...unexpected events occur.
1. Meeting Me

**I have writer's block for ALL my other stories, so here is a new one to make it up to you. **_DISCLAIMER! Unfortunately, I don't own Bones. Unless H.H. disappears…_

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan walked through the fame filled streets of Los Angeles_. _Bones of course didn't care about the celebrities and glamour. But Booth, trying so hard to be professional, could barley control his excitement. I mean who would be able to control themselves! They were in LA baby! The city of stars! The case they were currently on, was transferred over to them by Cullen. Because the previous agent handling the case was put in the loony bin.

As they passed Venice beach, They saw something, they hadn't expected.

Booth bumped into a man, who felt like someone he knew.

"I'm sorry, I just got kind of-" Booth's mouth hung like a jacket on a rack.

"Are you okay?" A tall dark haired man, that could be Booth's long lost twin, asked. As he took off his sunglasses, he realized why the man (Booth), was acting so strange.

As if it were on cue, Bones and Emily started to rush to the fear stricken men. And both had the same reactions as Booth and David did.

"Oh my god!" Emily said in horror.

"Well, isn't this…odd" David said.

"Yeah…" Booth, said robotically.

"Booth, what's going on?' Bones spoke in a hushed tone. But they could still hear her. And their expressions were priceless.

"Wait! Booth! As in Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Emily was wide eyed as she asked that question.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Booth asked suspiciously.

"Because, you are a TV character. THAT I PLAY!" David said in a panicking voice.

"Ok….Ok, let's be rational. First of all, it is impossible for me and Booth to be TV characters because we would have seen it eventually. And second of all, it is POSSIBLE for people to look exactly alike.

"Bones is right" Booth said calmly.

The two actors just nodded, as David slowly turned his head to Emily and mouthed '_Bones_'.

"Alright, What's your guy's name?" Booth asked in his 'official' tone.

"My name is David Boreanaz"

"My name is Emily Deschanal"

"Okay, you do realize we are going to have to question you now right?" Weirdly enough, they all forgotten about their twin like looks and their stunning names of sorts and were focused on what Booth had just said.

"You do realize, this is totally gonna be on the news, right?" David whispered to Emily.

And of course she retorted. "Ya' Think!"


	2. Amanda Genevieve Jackson

**Just because people wanted to see what would happen now, I decided to make it a short story!**

Booth walked behind David pulled his hands together, and secured the cuffs on to him. And did the same with Emily. As he did so, people started to gather around the group. And out of nowhere the blinding flashes of camera's popped up.

"David, Emily, I can't believe you guys are being arrested! Your thoughts?" One average snooty paparazzi asked.

Before anyone could say anything, a tall platinum blond woman walked out of the frantic crowd.

"Shoo!" She yelled to the wild people. And they left

"Davie, Emi, what is going on here? And don't even try to fool me, I am your agent and manager, and I deserve to know, right now!"

"Well, I'll explain to you later…" Emily stuttered.

"Fine! But you will do so! Or my name isn't Amanda Genevieve Jackson!" She spat.

Amanda immediately got sidetracked, upon seeing Booth and Bones.

And of course she said, "WHAT THE HELL!"

**I know it's short, but next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	3. WHO?

**SORRY! For how short it is! It's just a filler chapter!**

"Who are you people?" She asked in pure amazement.

"Who wants to know?" Bones retorted suspiciously, but smiled as Booth's face filled with pride at how much his partner has improved in investigating.

"I am Amanda Genevieve Jackson. And the manager and Agent of these two"

"I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian Institute" He stuck out his hand to shake her hand.

Amanda nearly choked on the gum she was chewing. But she shook his hand anyways, she didn't dare say a word; One. She was too surprised. Two. She saw Booth's gun.

**ONCE AGAIN! JUST A FILLER CHAPTER! SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS!**


	4. Life

**A/N – OMG! MONTHS AND MONTHS! Anyways, here is the continuation of…*dun dun dun dun!* MEETING ME! **

Finally, she found her words, although she sputtered. "Bu-Bu-IMPOSSIBLE!" She was…well…flabbergasted! (Best word for this scene! Lol.)

"What do you mean impossible?" Booth cocked his eyebrow upwards in a curious manner.

"I mean! YOU GUYS ARE TV CHARACTERS! NOT REAL! **FICTION.**" Amanda, aka Mandy's head was bursting with confusion.

"Lady, we don't know what you're talking about…" Booth was weirdly hostile, for no reason.

"Okay…there REALLY has to be a logical reason for all of this…right?" Bones stated.

"Yeah Bones, hopefully." He replied.

"WAIT…BONES?" Mandy really thought she couldn't take anymore of this, she hoped this was a nightmare.

_'Boy…can this day get any worse?' _Mandy thought.

All of a sudden police lights and sirens flashed, and various police branches stormed towards them. _Booth_ and…_Bones_, were smirking. STUPID LIFE. LIFE! When I said can this day get any worse, it was me being rhetorical! Not a damn challenge!


End file.
